tfvsbattlesfandomcom-20200214-history
Multiversal Singularities
Q: Dear Vector Prime, If the Vok serve The One, which as I'm lead to understand is the sentient core of the Multiverse, is Nexus Zero located at the core of the Multiverse? . . A: Dear Vociferous Vok Vagrant, The Vok are strange and mysterious creatures, with motives opaque to outsiders, even myself. They swim in the streams of time and reality like oxide sharks in a rust sea, navigating the waters of existence with ease. Decoding what they know, why the act, may well prove impossible. Even their origins are shrouded in mystery; are they the future of humanity, hyper-evolved and free of the constraints of linear space/time? The Swarm, made ascendant? Those Who Came Before, who survived the birthpangs of the multiverse? Perhaps all of the above and more, for the multiverse is indeed vast. As for the Sentient Core, some universes seem to have, at their core, The One, that is to say, the Universe in its entirety is an entity, that is to say, the quantum foam substrate, ever tumultuous, creating and destroying itself, that exists at a level barely perceivable except through the use of higher order mathematics, has agency and/or ego. Or so the words Primus spoke have been interpreted, so have the observations of physicist-philosopher-prophets been deciphered. Some perceive The Source to be a Binary entity, Unicron and Primus, two sides of the same coin, the Time Walker the edge of the coin. Some hold similar beliefs but use other names, an infinity of them, more epithets than exist circuits in a body, positrons in a spark. Some believe the Blessed Core has a quintile nature, a five-fingered hand stretched forth to guide the mortal races. The Quintessons often count themselves among those who hold this dogma, patterning their highest cast around the five aspects of the Pentacore. Some faiths hold as doctrine that The One becomes seven in its quest to understand itself and the cosmos around it; some myths, thirteen. Some individuals, gifted with the divine or touched by madness, posit The Core is merely part of a pantheon, one of many Light Gods of Order to oppose the Dark Lords of Chaos. Some societies acknowledge no Source, merely atechnogenesis and bio-evolution competing to self-organize. Some of these universes may grow and coalesce and unify, till all are one, and in a blinding apotheosis become The Core. Some iterations of what could be called The Source span multiple universes; some metastasize like a cancer, some send out hesitant overtures of peace and light and the music of the spheres. And what of humanity? I will admit to being woefully ignorant of your belief systems, but what says your mythologies of the origin of all that is? Do you hold dear some creator concept that may be analogous to the multitudinous gospels and creeds I have encountered in my billions of stellar cycles of existence? Q: Dear Vector Prime Why are some universes affected by time travel while others have always happened that way? . . A: Dear Fourth-Dimensional Fan, I believe you are asking about determinism, no? Different parts of the Multiverse have different rules. Indeed, go far enough and realms become entirely alien, such as the home of the Flaternity, the Dead Universe, the realms of the Elder Gods, and even more bizarre meta-cosmic locals. editJune 10, 2015 Q: Dear Vector Prime, Do the Covenant predate the Thirteen in all realities? Are they Multiversal Singularities as well? What more can you tell us about the proto-Transformers known as the Covenant? . . A: Dear Archaeologist of Ancient Autobots, The Covenant were old when I was young, and stars have been born and lived and died since I was young. I remember the Liege Maximo spinning yarns of their exploits too fantastical to be true, to wonderful to be false. How my brother might have come to possess this forbidden knowledge is a mystery, but then, the Liege Maximo was full of secrets and ever-questing. I cannot answer your questions definitively. The Covenant do not seem to exist in all, indeed most, realities. I believe they may well be Multiversal Singularities, albeit extremely limited ones. On the other hand, they may simply be archetypes so profound as to be duplicated across several realities nearly unaltered, an extreme example of trans-dimensional harmonic resonance. I remember tales of their creation on Methusula's moon, Protos, the template for what would much later become Cybertron. They were created immediately before, or perhaps immediately after, Primon, and the twelve-and-the-one were the templates upon which The Thirteen were created. Or, perhaps, the Covenant and Primon ARE The Thirteen, are us, in a different guise, having walked a different path, partially divorced from our singular nature and yet still attenuated to us. Such things are more common than you think; observe that Methusula and Protos served as the laboratory for Primacron and his assistant in both Primax 984.17 Alpha and Malgus 1207.26 Alpha, from whence Unicron was unleashed upon the galaxy. Surely not a coincidence. Regardless, they are tireless sentinels, awaiting Point Omega for the good of us all, or so the stories went. And perhaps that is all they were, in the end, a fanciful tale from my brother to amuse and enthrall and perhaps manipulate us. Even legends need legends. Remember that. Q: Dear Vector Prime, What other sort of dimensions and realities exist outside of the Multiverse? What are they like, and who resides there? . . A: Dear Omniversal Ontologist, Imagine the strangest inhabited universe you can conceive of, places where gravity operates linearly and electromagnetism by the inverse cubed rule and topology has 13 basic dimensions instead of 17. How alien it must be. Then ponder the wildest universes those beings could articulate. Then realize that even these musings fail to capture the uncountable infinities that exist in the Omniverse. That and more, much more, is what exists outside the Multiverse. Q: Dear Vector Prime, Why does there seem to be no Primus in the Malgus cluster, I thought he existed in all clusters? . . A: Dear Primus Pal, I am not sure where you came to have that idea. While Primus is indeed usually the embodiment of my people's hopes and dreams, typically made manifest as the planet Cybertron, that is certainly not always the case. Different reality streams have different basic building blocks of physics. In the Malgus Cluster, for example, the non-linear WY-att pulse function generates interference waves in the 8.7 range, much higher than in any other dimension I have encountered. I believe that it is this constant that precluded the existence of Primus and other Multiuniversal Singularities. At least, for extended periods of time. I could pop in for a bit if necessary without creating a branched non-singularity self, in all probability. Q: Dear Vector Prime, ''Are the Thirteen Primes from the Uniend Universes, Primax 1005.19 Gamma Universe, and other Multiverse Thirteen connected? . . A: Dear Singularity Stalker,'' The answer to that question is more complicated than you imagine. As you know, "singularity" can be a bit of a misnomer. Different universe streams have different fundamental constants, meaning they behave by different rules. The Uniend Cluster, for example, was long separated from the rest of the Multiverse by some kind of cosmic proto-barrier. That changed recently, which has resulted in the Uniend Thirteen and the Thirteen from the portions of the Multiverse hospitable to Singularities to begin to blend their perceptions. For beings such as myself, it can be a confusing time, as I assimilate new memories and histories and mythologies and futures. The process is not yet complete, so beings with a truly Multiversal perspective may well notice inconsistencies. Additionally, I have a premonition that the process will not get a chance to fully run its course. Why that might be is a mystery even to one such as I.